¿Quién es? (Corregido)
by Liao
Summary: La pequeña Rin sin querer encontró el cuerpo herido y aparentemente muerto de la señorita Kagome. ¿Qué le sucedió? Se preguntaron todos, luego de despertarla, la mujer se limito a preguntar: ¿Quién es Sesshomaru? Sesshome
1. Inicio

**¿Quién es?**

* * *

 **.**

 **-I-**

 **Inicio**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El grupo conformado por una pequeña niña, un demonio sapo y uno de los más poderosos daiyoukay de la época feudal, se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los bosques, entre juegos y planes pensados. La niña Rin encuentra un bulto entre los arbustos.

—¡No te quedes, mocosa! —Reprendió el sirviente del peli plata al ver a Rin sin moverse y quedándose.

La pequeña sin escuchar lo que dijo su mayor, se fue acercando poco a poco al bulto, cuando se acercó y quito algunas ramas, observo el cuerpo de aquella mujer que viajaba con el grupo del hermano de su amo. La chica que siempre le daba dulces y la hacía reír.

—¡Señor Jaken!—Gritaba Rin mientras movía con desesperación el cuerpo de aquella joven de cabello azabache.

—¡¿Qué quieres, niña molesta?! —Jaken se acercó a la protegida de su amo, reconoció al momento la mujer de Inuyasha. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Estaba como muerta, tendría que acercarse a verificar si tenía pulso o no, pero no era su problema esa mujer, además el amo bonito siempre odio el aroma de esa mujer. Si se acercaba a ella, ese olor peculiar se le iba a pegar y su amo se enojaría con él.

—¡Ella no despierta!

—Si no despierta es porque esta muer…—Jaken callo al instante al ver como la niña que tenía en frente empezó a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos chocolates, mierda. Volteo a ver si el amo bonito seguía caminando, pero estaba parado con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No puede ser!—Rin comenzó recordar como sus padres, sus hermanos morían en frente de ella por unos bandidos que solo querían refugio y comida, veía como ese líquido rojo que cada humano tenía en sus venas y corazón, recordó como moría un pueblo entero por unos lobos, sus manos suplicantes de ayuda y como ella no podía hacer nada más que correr

Al ver ahí a esa chica alegre de ojos chocolates que no veía a menudo le causo una tristeza…El recordar como una persona estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos o en este caso muerta frente a ellos, le traía recuerdos nada gratos.

—¡No te pongas a llorar!—Ordenó Jaken nervioso, sintiendo la cruel mirada del demonio blanco que a paso lento se acercaba a la escena. Había recordado ese olor a mucha distancia de la actual pero tenía algo raro. Parecía fusionado, no era ese dulce aroma que le provocaba repulsión.

—Es… que…—La niña empezó a hipear con dificultad tratando de no llorar tanto, pero era imposible, no le gustaba ver tanta muerte.

—Rin…cálmate—Dijo Sesshomaru viendo el cuerpo de la humana, estaba muy lastimada. Tenía muchos cortes, la mayoría simples cortes que sanaran con tiempo. ¿Estaba muerta? No parecía estar respirando…ese olor

—¡Señor Sesshomaru!—Rin se levantó y camino lentamente con la cabeza baja y cuando llego a su figura más preciada en todo el mundo, se arrodillo frente a él y…

—Por favor revívala…—Al no obtener respuesta de su amor. Rin agarro su manga y empezó a jalar tratando de llamar la atención. Sabía que no debía hacer eso, pero el amo podía revivirla con su espada así como lo hizo con ella.

—Silencio, Rin.

Con esas palabras, la niña dejo de insistir y se tornó el silencio en el lugar por unos segundos. Sesshomaru agudizo sus sentidos y pudo escuchar el latido del corazón de aquella humana, era leve pero estaba ahí.

—No puedo…

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó la protegida mirando a Kagome.

—Por qué no está muerta.

Rin sonrió al saber eso, se dirigió al cuerpo de la señorita y la siguió moviendo. Sin respuesta, inquirió:

—¿Cómo la despierto?

—Dale una cachetada…—Susurro Jaken con ironía, solo causaría problemas la mujer de Inuyasha.

—Déjala Rin, ella no es nuestro problema—Ordeno Sesshomaru mientras retomaba su camino para partir, no quería a esa mujer cerca de él. No podía tener a la mujer de su hermano bajo su protección.

—¡Por favor que venga con nosotros hasta que se recupere!... ¡Por favor!—Rin tomo la cara de Kagome entre sus manos mientras acariciaba con delicadeza aquel rostro que podía decirse que era hermoso, le recordaba a su madre. Si la dejaba ahí ella moriría, estaba segura.

—El amo bonito no tiene por qué hacerlo…

—¡Por favor!... ¡Se lo pido!

—¿Por qué?—Cuestiono Sesshomaru, hasta ahora no podía comprender a los humanos. ¿Por qué Rin lloraba por ella? ¿Qué era ella para Rin?

Los humanos sigues siendo tan extraños, complejos, débiles…ellos

—No quiero que le pase nada, ¡Si la dejamos aquí, ella morirá!—Contesto Rin mientras acomodaba su cabello y lo ponía a un lado, dejando ver el cuello y rostro de la muchacha, un corte en la mejilla nada más tenia. A lo menos eso no dejara marca, pero su cuello tenia marcas de manos, como la si hubieran ahorcado.

Sesshomaru observo eso, escaneo el cuerpo de aquella hembra, analizo la situación. Rin tenía razón, si la dejaban ahí moriría, esa mujer era importante en la historia, lo sabía por los poderes místicos que poseía y ahora en este estado, solo sentía aquella energía desprendiendo como tratando de proteger o mantener vivo el cuerpo de la dueña de aquellos ojos achocolatados…pero, era riesgoso llevarla con él, sabia el porqué, pero hasta pensarlo le daba repulsión.

—Vámonos—Sesshomaru empezó a retomar su camino dejando a un estupefacto Jaken y a una feliz Rin, en el idioma perruno, eso era un llévala para la pequeña y un ayúdala para el demonio verde.

—Pero…amo bonito—Jaken empezó a tartamudear pues estaba seguro que el daiyoukay diría que la dejaran ahí.

—Dije que nos vamos—Sesshomaru lanzo su típica mirada cargada de frialdad y con eso, el sirviente se limitó a hacer caso.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Maldita miko._

 _._

* * *

.

Ya había caído la noche y habían formado su pequeño campamento, la pequeña más rápida que cualquiera, armo una especie de futon con lo que había encontrado alrededor y ahí habían puesto a la señorita. La noche se ponía más oscura y fría pero la miko no despertaba, tenía fiebre y la niña cuando se dio cuenta, le puso un trapo mojado en la frente con esperanza de que eso le bajara la fiebre.

—¿Por qué no despierta?— Susurraba Rin a cada 5 minutos, pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella seguía en ese estado.

—Ahh—Como si la niña fuera escuchada. Kagome empezó a quejarse mientras se movía y Rin solo miraba con preocupación y algo de felicidad al ver que al fin despertó.

—¿Dónde estoy?— Pregunto la de ojos chocolates, mirando detalladamente el lugar y el rostro de la niña.

—En el bosque, el señor Sesshomaru me dijo que aquí podía cuidarle hasta que se mejorara…bueno no con esas palabras, pero usted sabe cómo es el amo —Rin explico todo con emoción y sin poder contenerse más, la abrazo delicadamente porque sabía de sus heridas. La mujer se asombró por este acto y sin querer sonar descortés, la separo delicadamente de su cuerpo.

La niña se sorprendió porque antes había abrazado a la señorita y esta le sonreía y le daba besos en su frente. Kagome la miro y pregunto:

—¿Quién es Sesshomaru?

.

* * *

 _._

 _Estoy reescribiendo este fic, corrigiendo faltas ortográficas y tal vez le cambiare el trama. Volví al fandom del Sesshome, había olvidado lo hermosa que es esta pareja 3_

 _En mi perfil encontraran la antigua versión, pero es cáncer (así yo lo tomo, por como esta redactado. Era una niña, me perdonaran)_

 _A._


	2. ¿Quién soy?

**¿Quién es?**

* * *

 **.**

 **-II-**

 **¿Quién soy?**

 **.**

* * *

.

La protegida de Sesshomaru se quedó asombrada durante unos minutos al escuchar tal respuesta de la señorita Kagome, ¿era una broma?, la confusión plasmada en el rostro de la adolescente le decía que no. Tal vez tenía una enfermedad pasajera o algo raro, la pequeña con miedo preguntó:

—¿No sabe quién es el Señor Sesshomaru?

La muchacha solo se limitó a negar moviendo su cabeza a los costados, pensó en el que nombre le parecía raro.

—¿No se acuerda de mí?—Preguntó con tristeza la niña, esperando que la respuesta sea positiva.

Pero la joven futurista volvió a negar, sintiéndose algo confundida, pues trataba de recordar cosas y no podía, su cabeza le dolía. Rin volvió a preguntar:

—¿Se acuerda de algo?

—De nada—Contestó con sinceridad y hablando por segunda vez.

—¿Sabe quién es usted? ¿Su nombre…?—

—Ya te dije que no se nada—Respondió algo molesta, al no saber absolutamente nada, todo parecía tan raro.

La de kimono naranja sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba, se limitó a levantarse y buscar a la persona que creía que sabría algo sobre lo que pasaba, gritando su nombre, se fue a buscarlo:

—¡Señor Jaken! ¡Señor Jaken!

—¡Pero qué quieres niña!—Le dijo molesto por la bulla que generaba la pequeña al buscarlo, ni que estuviera tan lejos, pero la mocosa le gusta gritar y hacer escándalo. Humanos, hasta ahora no sabe porque el amo bonito se trae a Rin y encima, trajo a la hembra del hibrido.

—¡Ella no sabe nada!—Grito Rin tratando se decir lo que pasaba con la señorita.

—¿Cómo?—Jaken siguió a la humana hasta visualizar a la mujer de Inuyasha, ya con los ojos abiertos e inspeccionando todo. Una vez delante de la chica con traje extraño, el pequeño demonio verde empezó a examinar con la mirada, todavía tenía las heridas a pesar de que Rin le había puesto varias preparados para el rápido cicatrizado, obviamente preparado por él. Sobre todo, seguía destilando su poder espiritual…como si estuviera luchando a pesar de que no hacía nada más que mirar el lugar.

Raro.

—¡Ella no sabe quién es! —Rin agarró la mano de Jaken y lo sentó en frente de Kagome, pero el demonio nada más cerca de ella, comenzó a sentirse mal, realmente la energía que desprendía la mujer de Inuyasha era muy purificadora. Un demonio como él, sentía un leve dolor de cabeza nada más estando sentado frente a ella.

Jaken sin querer más sentir ese dolor de cabeza, se alejó en silencio de la mujer, molestando un poco a Rin.

—¿No la quiere ayudar? —Comentó con el ceño fruncido la de ojos marrones.

—No es eso…su poder espiritual es sofocante, soy un demonio y ella es una miko. Si no me equivoco ella es la reencarnación de la muerta esa, ahora entiendo las cosas— _Entiendo porque Naraku, siempre quiere deshacerse de ella._ Pensó el sapo. ¿El amo bonito sentirá el poder de la muchacha? Se preguntó en silencio.

—Pero yo no siento nada, ¿no me está mintiendo, señor Jaken?— Dijo incrédula la niña, pensando en que no quería ayudar a su amiga porque no le agradaba.

Un chillido interrumpió la mini pelea que se estaba formando entre los sirvientes del daiyoukay, ambos miraron a la sacerdotisa que empezaba a llevarse las manos a la cabeza y cerrando violentamente sus ojos, gritando. ¿Qué le dolía?

—¿Qué hacemos?—Preguntó Rin con miedo de no saber que le pasaba, el gritar de repente no era normal, el que ella no sepa nada ni su propio nombre, tampoco era normal. Le preocupaba y mucho, sobre todo le daba pena verla retorcerse con dolor en la camilla que ella había hecho para la joven.

Jaken sintió de la nada como si se estuviera ahogando, con rapidez, se levantó y se alejó de la miko, estaba expulsando mucho más poder purificador que hace rato. Si se quedaba muy cerca de ella, esta muchacha lo terminaría por purificar. Mientras se alejaba trataba de respirar pero le era difícil y era molesto los gritos que pegaba la mujer de Inuyasha, parecía una hembra dando a luz. ¿Qué diablos le hicieron a esa chica extraña?

—¡Señor Jaken!— La niña llego hasta donde se había sentado el sapo, recuperando el aire que se le fue arrebatado hace minutos—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Usted también se encuentra mal?

—La miko está liberando demasiado poder y los demonios como yo, no lo soportamos— _Nos puede matar_.

Rin sin entender nada y al ver que el señor Jaken también se encontraba mal, salió corriendo a buscar a su amo, él sabría qué hacer. El amo Sesshomaru siempre sabe qué hacer. Corrió hasta el rio, donde unas horas antes, lo había visto acostado en uno de los troncos de los árboles.

—Rin…—Sesshomaru estaba recostado sobre el árbol y con los ojos cerrados, como la niña lo había visto la última vez.

—¡Ella no sabe nada de su propia vida!—Gritó la niña cuando se puso frente al amo.

—No me interesa.

—Señor Sesshomaru…—Trato de pedir la de kimono naranja, escuchando los chillidos de la sacerdotisa. A pesar de estar a considerable distancia podía escucharla gritar de dolor.

—Ella no es mi problema—Respondió con sinceridad y frialdad el gran demonio perro. _Es nuestro problema_ , un pensamiento que no era suyo, se escuchó en la cabeza del peli blanco.

—Por favor, escúchela, algo le debe pasar…grita como si estuviera muriendo—Comento la pequeña con los ojos cristalinos,—Además el señor Jaken también está mal.

El demonio se limitó a mirarla y la pequeña interpreto eso, tanto tiempo con su amo, sabia ya algunas cosas.

—El señor Jaken dijo algo de que la señorita lo podía purificar, se estuvo ahogando estando cerca de ella, justo cuando empezó a gritar la señorita—Relato el pequeño suceso de lo poco que entendía.

—Entiendo lo que pasa. Jaken es un inútil— Murmuró el de ojos ámbar, sin más, se levantó y con paso elegante, empezó a caminar.

—¿Ira a ayudarla?—Inquirió esperanzada la niña.

—Iré a callarla…sus chillidos me molestan—Con esa excusa, se dirigió a donde podía sentir ese poder tan tranquilo y molesto a la vez, además de ese aroma… _ese aroma, me vuelve loco._ Ahí estaba Yaco otra vez, tratando de salir. Pero un perro nunca le ganaría a un poderoso demonio como lo era Sesshomaru.

—Gracias, amo Sesshomaru.

Caminaron hasta llegar donde se encontraba Jaken, quien al ver al amo, se asustó. Con esa mirada diciéndole inútil, entiendo todo y pidió perdón, lo cual fue ignorado. El demonio les dio la espalda a sus sirvientes y les dijo:

—Váyanse de aquí.

Sin preguntar, Jaken con la ayuda de su báculo, se paró y se dirigió al rio siendo acompañado por la niña, que solo acato la orden. De paso tenía que conseguir algo de comida para el señor Jaken y la señorita Kagome. Hora de buscar frutas y pescados para la cena, pensó la niña.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El demonio de cabello platinado empezó a caminar hasta el origen de todo ese poder espiritual, para ser una muy joven humana, tiene un poder decente, le irrito la nariz nada más al tenerla frente a él. Su aroma realmente le parecía repugnante, demasiado dulce, su poder había disminuido. Ya había terminado de expulsar todo esa energía, para poder descansar, solo para escucharla susurrar ese nombre asqueroso. _Inuyasha…_

—Mujer—Llamó Sesshomaru, captando la intención de Kagome, que con lentitud retomaba la conciencia, pues inconscientemente dijo aquel nombre, que ella no recordaba. Además frente suyo había otra persona extraña.

—¿Quién eres?—Pregunto la muchacha con toda la curiosidad, pues lo primero que se le vino a la mente, es en lo majestuoso y poderoso que daba a ver el hombre que estaba frente suya.

—¿Quién eres tú?—Le devolvió la pregunta.

—No lo sé—Contestó con sinceridad y algo de tristeza.

—¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Tu nombre?

Negó la miko, así como lo hizo con la pequeña que la cuido y se preocupó por ella, tal vez era alguien importante para ella…

—Parece que Rin no mentía—Pensó en voz alta el daiyoukay, tratando de analizar el porqué de este hecho. Ya había escuchado de algo así de la pérdida de memoria, pero no sabía que en humanos también se daba. Aunque ella no era cualquier humana, ella era una miko, un ente que es puro y poderoso, si es bien entrenado.

—¿Así se llama la pequeña?

El peli plata solo asintió mientras la miraba detalladamente, podía olfatear ese preparado especial que su protegida le aplico en la mayoría de sus heridas, olfateo esas pequeñas rasgaduras en la piel de ella, su cabello que tenía un raro olor pero no era feo sino era un olor agradable. Podía sentir su corazón palpitando y su alma en paz, pues cuando la encontraron su alma parecía estar batallando contra algo.

—Sesshomaru…ese es tú nombre, ¿verdad?

—¿Recuerdas mi nombre? —Preguntó extrañado, pues creía que había olvidado absolutamente todo.

—Rin menciono ese nombre cuando desperté, intuí que ese era tu nombre—Respondió tratando de sonreír. _Tal vez me puedas ayudar,_ —Mi nombre…¿tú lo sabes?

Sesshomaru solo guardo silencio, estaba siendo muy amable con ella y eso le molestaba. Odiaba hablar con humanos, exceptuando a Rin, pero ella sobre todo ella, le molestaba. Desde que la vio al lado del inútil que tenía por medio hermano, desde que lo reto sin miedo en sus ojos. Desde que le lanzo esa flecha que a pesar de que fue una tontería, sea atrevió a desafiarlo.

—¡¿Por qué no me contestas?!—Exclamó la humana algo frustrada por no obtener respuestas, además de que no hablaba mucho con ella.

El daiyoukay con la molestia plasmada en su fino rostro, le dedico una mirada mortal haciendo temblar un poco a la muchacha, el demonio se acercó a ella y la tomo del cuello, como para apretar y ahogarla, o eso dio a entender. Kagome empezó a sudar frió al sentir a ese ente tan cerca de ella.

—Escúchame bien, una humana como tú no puede alzarme la voz. Si quieres seguir viva, será mejor que te quedes callada—Amenazó el de ojos ámbar, la humana se limitó a asentir, pero nunca bajo la mirada. Algo que al demonio le molestaba. _Es como aquella vez, a pesar de que te asustaste me sigues mirando, tan retadoramente…miko._

Kagome no bajaba la mirada por valentía, simplemente los ojos enigmáticos que poseía el hombre cerca suyo, le parecían familiares, recordó entonces que había susurrado un nombre extraño para ella. Se atrevió a preguntar sobre eso:

—¿Quién es Inuyasha?

—Nadie—Respondió alejándose de esa hembra, a pesar de que su alma estaba tranquila seguía destilando energía purificadora y no es que a él le afectara pero le molestaba esa comezón en sus manos producto del tacto accidental. Además del aroma dulzón que producía la humana le incomodaba. _A mí me encanta, me excita._

—¿Recuperare mis recuerdos?

—Supongo, debe ser algo pasajero—Contestó volteando para sus sirvientes escondidos detrás de un árbol cerca de ellos. La niña y el sapo se sobresaltaron y solo se acercaron, uno con miedo y la otra con una gran sonrisa al ver a la señorita tranquila o algo así.

Kagome se levantó tratando de ver si podía caminar y moverse con normalidad, al ver que fue así. La niña fue hasta a ella y abrazarla, esta vez sí fue correspondido. El sapo avivo la llama de la fogata al ver que se estaba apagando. Al ver que todo estaba normal, el daiyoukay empezó a adentrarse al bosque.

—¿Me quedare contigo?—Preguntó Kagome que había seguido al peli plata al ver que se retiraba.

—Yo hago esto por Rin, detesto a los humanos—Decretó con indiferencia para a continuación seguir retirándose no sin antes pronunciar: —Kagome…

—¿Quién es?

—Tú.

Y así termino de retirarse con paso elegante e imponente, el gran demonio Sesshomaru, que internamente estaba batallando con su parte demonio, Yaco. Pues este estaba hambriento del alma de aquella sacerdotisa que se hacía pequeña mientras se alejaban.

.

* * *

.

 _Perdón la demora, pero tenia exámenes, espero que les guste y me alegro ver comentarios de algunas personitas que seguían ese fic hace uff :)_

 _¿Les gusto?_


	3. ¿Quién es él?

**.**

 **-III-**

 **¿Quién es él?**

 **.**

* * *

.

 _—Ella solo es un detector de fragmentos—Susurró un muchacho de larga cabellera platinada, mientras tenía abrazada a una mujer de hebras negras, la cual escondía su cara en el cuello del muchacho con orejas raras._

 _—Pero tú la quieres…Inuyasha—_

 _—Yo nunca amare a Kagome…_

 _Y un cuadro desagradable se vio, un beso de aquella pareja, la hirió inconscientemente._

 _._

La pequeña Rin estaba preocupada, se había levantado muy temprano al escuchar como su amo y el señor Jaken estaban hablando, mejor dicho, Jaken hablaba y hablaba y el señor Sesshomaru solo escuchaba y luego de un golpe, el amo se retiró. Fue a ver cómo estaba la señorita Kagome, pero cuando se acercó a ver si seguía dormida pero lo que vio, le dio tristeza pues a ella se le escapaba unas delicadas lágrimas de sus ojos...soñaba con algo muy triste para ella, eso pensó la niña.

Rin la veía con determinación y cansada de verla llorar, se levantó y trato de despertarla, la movía levemente pero Kagome no reaccionaba hasta que ya empezó a sacudirla y ella empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

—Rin…—Habló Kagome con tristeza

—¿Esta bien, señorita Kagome?-Preguntó con preocupación la joven pupila de Sesshomaru.

—Sí.

—Qué bueno, ya empezaba preocuparme—Sonrió Rin y le ofreció una manzana que había dejado el amo bonito.

—¿Tú crees que soy un detector de fragmentos?—Habló Kagome mientras su miraba era cubierta por su flequillo, algo de ese sueño, la lastimo como si en su interior hubiera una voz que le dijera que eso no debía pasar, que eso no era bueno…¿Quiénes son esa pareja que soñó?

—No lo creo—Contestó Rin algo confundida porque no sabía que significaba eso, sin darle importancia comió otra fruta, pues estaban muy ricas.

—Gracias —Otra vez algo le dijo que tenía que estar aliviada al escuchar esa respuesta, como si ser detector de fragmentos fuera malo o un insulto a su persona. Así lo tomaba.

—¿Necesita hablar con el Señor Sesshomaru? —Preguntó ingenuamente Rin dejando pasmada a Kagome

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Pues ayer en la noche la vi muy tranquila después de hablar con mi amo—Contestó Rin mientras la veía con ternura, pues recordó la expresión de la señorita.

—¿Tú piensas eso? —Preguntó Kagome con perplejidad, pues ese hombre no se portó nada bien con ella, bueno…no tan así, pero ella se entendía, creo.

—Mi amo es muy bueno —Contestó Rin con una sonrisa dibujada en su delicado rostro infantil

—Pues conmigo se porta diferente—Habló Kagome mientras analizaba las palabras de la niña con las diferentes pero cortas situaciones que paso con Sesshomaru.

—Dele una oportunidad, él puede llegar a ser muy bueno…Tal vez él tiene algunas respuestas que usted necesita, señorita.

—¿Dónde está?-Cuestionó Kagome con desinterés, claro, solo mera curiosidad, no es como que fuera a verlo…

—Salió—Contestó Rin con una risita traviesa.

—Iré afuera—Habló Kagome mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a ir a "pasear"

—¿Quiere que le acompañe? —Preguntó Rin con preocupación pues podía perderse o lo peor es que algún monstro se la comiera.

—No, estaré bien—Contestó Kagome con certeza, además necesitaba estar sola para pensar algunas cosas, tratar de recordar su vida.

Y sin más que decir, Kagome empezó a caminar en dirección del bosque, tratando de no perder la dirección en donde estaba la niña, pero le fue imposible no cuestionarse: ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué los soñó? ¿Acaso los conocía? Y más cosas que de alguna manera quería tener respuestas. Al darse cuenta de su alrededor, vio que había encontrado un hermoso lago, fue corriendo a la orilla y fundió un poco de agua en sus manos y la salpicó en su cara, se recostó.

—Qué lindo es esto —Susurró Kagome mientras escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros en los árbole, se empezó a sumergir en sus pensamientos y todos se detenían cuando ese chico decía que ella era un ''detector de fragmentos'' al recordar esas palabras le produjeron cierta nostalgia que para ella era inexplicable…como odiaba el haber perdido la memoria.

— _Mi amo es muy bueno._

¿Sesshomaru? ¿bueno? Nunca lo creería, en la conversación que tuvo con él la noche pasada su mirada solo destilaba frialdad y repugnancia, pero ¿por qué diablos empezó a pensar en él?

—¡Al fin te encuentro! —Kagome abrió los ojos con agresividad y se puse de pie al instante al escuchar esa voz, que de alguna manera creía conocer.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —Gritó Kagome mientras analizaba con la mirada a un chico con orejas de perro y vestimenta roja, _¿de dónde te conozco? ¿por qué creo que te conozco?_ , pensó la muchacha.

—¡Deja de hacer bromas y vámonos!

—¡Contesta! ¡¿quién eres?!-Volvió a preguntar la de cabello azabache, ya le estaba colmando la paciencia.

—¡Oye que te pasa, soy Inuyasha quien más, deja de hacer bromas y vamos rápido, los chicos nos esperan!-Habló Inuyasha entretanto avanzaba con rapidez hacia Kagome, provocando algo de miedo a la joven.

—¿Inuyasha? —Preguntó Kagome y de pronto ella empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se quejó, dejando algo consternado al joven de orejas de perro. Ese nombre para la mujer le provocaba algo.

—Kagome, ¿qué tienes?—Inuyasha se acercó hacia su amiga y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica y ella se alejó con rapidez por instinto al recordar que este muchacho que tiene al frente en sus sueños, había dicho que era un detector de fragmentos. Un rechazo inmediato se instaló en su cerebro.

—¡Así que soy un detector de fragmentos!—Bramó la de ojos marrones con ira, usando las palabras de sus sueños.

—¿De qué diablos hablas?—Contestó Inuyasha confundido y sudando frio por esas palabras.

—¡No sé quién demonios eres, pero te odio!—Declaró la humana mientras le daba un mirada desafiante a hanyou.

—¡Deja de jugar y vámonos!

—Inu…Inuyasha, ¡te odio!—Gritó Kagome y se apresuró en buscar una escapatoria de esa persona que vagamente recordaba pero odiaba por algo que decía que tenía que hacerlo, su subconsciente le decía que era alguien malo.

—Vámonos no estoy para juegos… ¡deja de mentir!—Inuyasha se sintió con tristeza pero a la vez confundido _¿qué estaba pasando? ¿por qué actuaba así?..._

—¡Lárgate! ¡déjame! —Kagome sintió un tenue dolor en la cabeza, no como el anterior era mucha más leve…soportable y algo que estaba claro para ella, es que tenía miedo también.

—¿Por qué actúas así?

—Yo no sé quién eres, así que vete.

El hanyou pudo detectar ese olor pestilente de su hermano.

—Inuyasha…

Inuyasha y Kagome veían a Sesshomaru, quien salía entre los arboles con un aire de desinterés, había escuchado todo y había decidido salir a mofarse un rato de la cómica situación a su parecer.

—Sesshomaru, ¿qué le hiciste a Kagome?—Gruño Inuyasha mientras empuñaba a Tessaiga y esta transformarse en un gran colmillo, esperando ser utilizado.

—No tengo porque responderte—En el rostro de Sesshomaru se dibujó una burlona sonrisa desatando la ira en Inuyasha, con esa respuesta solo denotaba que él tenía la culpa de la condición de Kagome.

—¡Eres un desgraciado!—Habló eufórico el hanyou, con muchas ganas de empezar una pelea con su medio hermano—¿De qué te ríes, malnacido?

—De que tu mujer te odie, esto ya lo había escuchado antes…solo falta que ella te selle—Contestó Sesshomaru mientras levantaba su mano que desprendía veneno, aceptando el implícito reto.

—¡Maldito!—Inuyasha sin previo aviso se dirige hacia Sesshomaru, quien con gran facilidad logra esquivarlo

—Abajo…

Inuyasha cayó al suelo sin creerlo ''su'' Kagome actuaba muy diferente, ¿Es que ella lo había visto con Kikyo? ¿Era por eso su actitud? ¿Por qué demonios actuaba así?...Como si no conociera a nadie incluso a Sesshomaru, ella sabe más que nadie que él la puede matar sin piedad pero actuaba muy normal al lado de él.

Algo raro pasaba aquí.

—¡Kagome! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!—Preguntó Inuyasha con desesperación no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero para el mitad bestia toda la culpa era de Sesshomaru, el simple hecho de que él se encuentre ahí era prueba de que él le había hecho algo a Kagome o al menos eso creía Inuyasha y se repetía eso una y otra vez.

—Aléjate—Ordenó Sesshomaru a Kagome y ella solo podía acatar las órdenes de la persona que tenía en frente, colocándose a cierta distancia; _¿Era verdad lo que decía el tal Inuyasha? ¿Por qué debería creerle?_ Si ella misma dijo que lo odiaba… _¿Entonces era su enemigo?¿Sesshomaru lo conocía?, si lo conocía ¿Por qué dijo que no en esa noche?¿Todo esto era una broma pesada?¡Que está pasando aquí?_ Así pensaba Kagome que era la persona más confundida del lugar… _Si solo supiese la verdad_

—¡Kaze no Kizu!

Sesshomaru evitó con facilidad al ataque providente de la espada de Inuyasha que solo hizo rabiar más al hibridó; el daiyoukay se acercó con velocidad inhumana hacia Inuyasha he hizo que soltase la espada con sus garras de veneno ocasionando que Inuyasha empezara con la transformación del demonio completo e inconsciente de sus propios actos que lo pueden llevar a la muerte.

Inuyasha se abalanzo contra Sesshomaru quien en un instante desenvainó a Tokijin y empezó a liberar energía demoniaca que puede cortar a Inuyasha sin necesidad de tocarlo. Inuyasha ya convertido en un demonio que no sabe quiénes son sus aliados, ataca a Sesshomaru ocasionando el desangró de su propio cuerpo por la energía cortante de la espada demoniaca de Sesshomaru y esta escena provocaba cierta tristeza extraña en Kagome, que por alguna razón quería ayudar al joven orejas de perro que estaba tendido en el suelo mientras la sangre brotaba de sus heridas.

Sesshomaru al ver que estaba inmóvil decide retirarse sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Kagome quien estaba detrás de los árboles que solo estaban a 10 pasos de su presencia, era mejor que se quedara ahí hasta que el recuperase el conocimiento y así se librase de una molestia más, como aquella humana. Seguro vendrían sus amigos y se llevarían a aquella hembra que solo lo tenía harto.

 _No la dejes, ella es nuestra._

Sesshomaru retorna a la cabaña mientras se sentía frustrado pues tenía que mantener a la raya a su bestia interna, que cada día se estaba volviendo más insoportable. Además de Yako estaba…

—Sabes que te puedo matar—Habló Sesshomaru dirigiendo una mirada veloz a un par de arbustos donde se escondía esa mujer.

—¡Sal de ahí!—Ordenó Sesshomaru al ver que Kagome no hizo caso en la primera vez.

La humana salió entre los arbustos mientras temblaba levemente pues se sentía como una niña, no sabía en quien confiar o en quien no, a quien seguir o a quien no…

—¿Por qué me sigues?

—No lo sé—Contestó Kagome y con estas palabras dichas, el daiyoukay sin delicadeza, tomo el cuello de esa hembra y lo estampó contra el tronco de un árbol dispuesto a cortar el blanco cuello de esa insignificante humana. Se libraría de muchas cosas matando a esa mujer, como tener que acatar a las órdenes de su padre y poder inhibir el deseo carnal de Yako hacia la mujer que tenía en frente.

—Inuyasha lo dijo, te puedo matar—Sentenció Sesshomaru mientras hacia un leve corte en el cuello de Kagome mientras que la susodicha empezó a preocuparse, pero entonces preguntó:

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

—Porque he sido demasiado gentil, tal vez—Contestó Sesshomaru mintiendo a esos ojos marrones, aquellos que odio y deseo desde que los vio por primera vez.

—Entonces…mátame—Decretó Kagome mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza esperando un impactó.

—¿Te rendirás así?—Cuestionó Sesshomaru con repulsión al ver como los humanos se rendían tan fácilmente…inútiles, además esta no era la mujer que empezó a desear con locura, esa mujer lo retaba, le tenía miedo pero nunca se doblegaba, era dispuesta a iniciar una batalla con sus tontas flechas y frágil cuerpo, pero ahí estaba ella. Desafiante, temeraria, hermosa.

—No sé quién soy… ¿qué castigo puede ser peor?—Preguntó la humana mientras una delicada lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla cosa que dejó impactado a Sesshomaru.

—La muerte.

—No lo creo—Habló ella mientras abría lentamente sus ojos y miraba fijamente a esos ojos dorados que por alguna razón sentía familiaridad o algo, pero en su interior decía que los conocía.

Sesshomaru dejó caer a Kagome con rudeza dejando a esta con algo impresionada.

—Vámonos—Ordenó Sesshomaru mientras iba de vuelta al campamento donde se encontraban su pupila y su sirviente peleando como siempre.

Kagome asintió en silencio y fue detrás de demonio, el camino como siempre era en silenció pero ella se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos de lo que había pasado en ese día mientras veía la luna que era idéntica a la que tenía Sesshomaru en la frente… _¿por qué pensó en Sesshomaru?,_ ella movió con brusquedad su cabeza cosa que Sesshomaru notó pero no le tomo interés o bueno eso trataba.

—Humanos…

Kagome vio una fruta que colgaba muy cerca de ella y con rapidez empezó a subirse a aquel árbol que lo contenía mientras que Sesshomaru veía con desinterés la escena de la hembra humana tratando de alcanzar la fruta. Al momento de alcanzar la fruta, la miko cayó encima de algo o mejor dicho alguien, ella estaba encima de Sesshomaru quien había caída por el peso del cuerpo de Kagome.

—Quítate—Ordenó el youkay con molestia. _Esta perfecta en esta posición, mientras la alumbra nuestra luna. Que escena tan perfecta._ Podía sentir como Yako se empezaba a excitar al sentir el cuerpo de esta hembra tan cerca de él.

Kagome estaba más que sonrojada y se levantó al igual que Sesshomaru mientras volvían en su camino, como si ningún contacto entre ellos hubiera pasado.

—Tan inútil como siempre—Susurro Sesshomaru mientras veía de reojo a su acompañante quien estaba con un tenue rojo en sus mejillas— Tan insignificante…

 _Tan deseable._

 _._

* * *

.

Gracias por leer.


	4. ¿Quién es ella?

**.**

 **-IV-**

 **¿Quién es ella?**

 **.**

* * *

 _._

 _Al día siguiente_

.

Kagome se había levantado más temprano de lo común, pues recién el cielo se estaba aclarando y el Sol saliendo, vió como la niña seguía dormida, el sapo que solo gritaba también estaba igual además de roncar un poco, busco al de cabellos plateados pero no lo encontró.

 _Tal vez salió_

Con ese pensamiento, decidió ir al rio que estaba cerca del lugar donde descansaban, además tenía que buscar alguna fruta para que Rin coma y obviamente ella también, pues Jaken se alimentaba al parecer de cualquier cosa y Sesshomaru, pues…nunca lo había visto comer.

En dicho rio, se podía ver como algunos peces nadaban y a la joven se le ocurrió de ver si podía pescar algunos además de llevar frutas para que la niña no se enferme, pues solo comer frutas no es una dieta algo saludable.

Luego de batallar alrededor de 1 hora, pudo conseguir cuatro peces de igual tamaño, feliz con su trabajo a pesar de haberse cansado, empezó a buscar algunas frutas y encontró un par de manzanas. Suficiente para comer y con una sonrisa, volvió al lugar donde habían pasado la noche. Encontró a la niña casi llorando y a Jaken molesto, ¿Qué había pasado?

—Buenos días— Saludó la joven armando una improvisada fogata, aunque claro faltaba lo esencial, fuego.

—¡¿Dónde te escondiste, humana insolente?!—Gritó molesto el sirviente sapo pues la pequeña había empezado a chillar porque no había visto al despertar a la otra humana.

—Fui a buscar frutas y pescar…ella no solo puede comer manzanas y agua, tiene que tener una comida balanceada—Explicó la joven y abrazo a la pequeña, que había ido corriendo a sus brazos luego de darse cuenta que estaba bien y estaba con ellos.

—¡No debe salir así, señorita Kagome! En el bosque hay muchos monstros malos y la puedes lastimar—Comento la joven pupila del amo bonito. Esta al ver que la joven no sabía cómo prender una fogata, miro a Jaken y dijo:—Prenda la fogata con su báculo.

Este mirando feo a ambas humanas, hizo lo que le pidió la mocosa y se fue a sentar en la raíz de un árbol. Ambas sonriendo empezaron a preparar los pescados, la pequeña comía la manzana que la joven trajo mientras esperaban a que se cocinaran los peces. Entre risas y algunas anécdotas de la pequeña, Kagome termino de freír tres pescados e iba por el último, cuando la pequeña pregunto:

—¿Va a comer doble?

—No, es para Sesshomaru—Respondió con tranquilidad, Rin se sorprendió.

—Él no come, señorita…además no sabemos dónde está. Puede tardar horas como días—Explico la protegida del demonio perro con un tono de tristeza, pues recordó como conoció al amo y al igual que la señorita, ella le llevaba pescados y agua.

—Oh…bueno, lo dejare ahí, cuando venga se lo daré, tiene que comer. Muy poderoso y todo, pero tiene que alimentarse.

Kagome decidió repartir los tres platos, le dio el primero a la niña que con una sonrisa empezó a comer, el segundo lo dejo adelanto suyo y el tercero se lo dio al sapo verde. Este abrió los ojos y miro incrédulo a la humana.

—Come, eres un demonio pero comer algo tampoco te hace daño—Este quien si quería comer, pues el olor algo tostado de ese pescado le gustaba, lo acepto sin más.

—Lo aceptare porque me das pena, ahora vete al lado de esa mocosa—Kagome solo sonrió, acaba de descubrir que los demonios tienen un orgullo único y no les gusta ser sinceros. ¿Sesshomaru actuara igual?

Jaken devoro su pescado en un instante y boto la hoja en donde la humana se lo había traído, las chicas comían tranquilas, comiendo las manzanas, tomando el agua que Rin siempre tenía en un envase antiguo.

—¿Te gusto? —Pregunto la de cabello azabache al ver que la niña había terminado de comer todo.

—¡Estaba delicioso!— Exclamó la pequeña con sinceridad.

—Qué bueno—Susurró Kagome mientras indagaba en sus pensamientos de la noche pasada, dejando a un lado los restos de pescado.

—¿Le duele?—Preguntó Rin mientras posaba su mirada en su cuello donde claramente podía verse una marca que no tenía mucho, estaba tornándose de un color medio morado.

—No, gracias por preguntar—Mintió Kagome para no preocupar a la niña y volvía a sus pensamientos de aquella noche

 _¿Sesshomaru de verdad podría matarla sin piedad? Y si es así ¿Por qué no lo hizo desde que la vio?._ De pronto en la mente de Kagome se posó la mirada de frialdad y desinterés que Sesshomaru siempre le dirige a Kagome _¿Por qué él es así_? Sin darse cuenta, ella empezó a suspirar.

—¿Necesita ver al Señor Sesshomaru?—Preguntó Rin con inocencia.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Anoche vino muy tranquila y algo sonrojada, era notorio. ¿Usted se convertirá en mi madre?—Preguntó Rin haciendo que Kagome empezara a sonrojarse sin querer.

—¡No!, quiero no creo, ¿qué?... ¡No!—La de ojos marrones comenzó a tartamudear y a ponerse nerviosa. Las mañas que hacia Kagome con sus manos y además los gestos en su rostro, inició una risa en la pequeña.

—¿Le gusta mi amo?

—No, claro que no. Recién lo conozco—Contestó rápidamente la miko

—Entonces, ¿por qué vino ayer sonrojada?—Cuestionó Rin poniendo interés en la respuesta de Kagome.

—Pues…pues….pues no sé—Admitió Kagome mientras que en su nuca se posaba una delicada gota de sudor por las repentinas preguntas de la pequeña, la estaba poniendo en apuros.

—¿Le gustaría convertirte en mi madre?—Pregunto Rin con ingenuidad y tristeza al recordar a su antigua madre…que muerta está.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —Sabía que la niña no tenía madre, era obvio, que mujer dejaría a su hija a merced de un demonio como el daiyoukay, además había una relación de fraternidad entre Sesshomaru y Rin.

—Siempre veo al Señor Sesshomaru solo y me provoca tristeza, bueno usted es una mujer adulta y la veo como si fuese mi madre y pues antes de que perdiera la memoria, siempre me regalaba cosas, me cantaba y esas cosas que las mamás hacen ¿por qué no podría ser mi madre? Aunque sea de cariño…

—Está bien—Kagome dudo en decir esto, pero ella era una niña y decirle que no a esa petición tan tierna, la haría sentir mal no solo a ella, sino también a la pequeña.

—Entonces, usted debe enamorar al señor Sesshomaru—Explicó Rin en toda su inocencia, decida a que Kagome sea como la figura materna que debería de tener, pues una paterna ya la tiene.

—Eso es imposible—Susurró Kagome, mientras se ponía a pensar en por qué un hombre apuesto y fuerte como lo es el daiyoukay, esta solo.—Seguro porque en el amor no le ira bien.

 _Como le iría bien cuando siempre pone ese tipo de barrera de frialdad en sus ojos y en su persona._

—Entonces él se quedara solo—En el rostro de la pupila del demonio, se colocó la tristeza. Al minuto empezó a sollozar, llamando la atención de la mayor, quien por instinto la abrazo con el fin de hacerla sentir mejor.

—¿Qué pasa Rin?—Habló Kagome en forma maternal para poder consolarla era como esa frase que recordaba minuciosamente:

'' _La halla la Luna_

 _Y la deja el Sol''_

Tenía algo de razón, esa mujer que le sonreía con calidez tenía mucha razón, la halló Sesshomaru cuando sus padres y todos los demás la dejaron, era por eso que ella quería que su amo o su figura paterna fuera feliz porque no tenía a nadie, Sesshomaru apareció en su vida y ella en la suya, Rin lo tomo como su padre en todo los sentidos posibles, pero que confuso era la vida…y más para una persona que no recuerda nada.

—Es…que…yo quiero una madre y un padre—Rin empezaba a hipear.

—Y los tendrás…—Susurró Kagome destilando confianza hacia la pequeña niña que tenía en brazos.

Luego de un rato en silencio, se separaron y la miko sin saber que más decir o hacer, le sugirió a la pequeña:

—¿Por qué no vas con Jaken a recolectar flores?

Esto de inmediato entusiasmo a la niña y secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su kimono. Preguntó:

—¿De qué color les gusta?

—Rojas—Habló Kagome sin pensarlo para poder disimular, pero parece que al final tenía razón ese color le…agradaba, lo acababa de recordar.

—Entonces le traeré a usted y al señor Sesshomaru—Rin se puso de pies y se estiro para ir donde estaba el sirviente verde y este sin ganas de ver llorar más a la mocosa, solo accedió.

—Rin…—Murmuró Kagome viendo como ambos se perdían entre los troncos del bosque.

 _Frag-Fragmento_

Su cuerpo vibraba, empezó a moverse por instinto sentía algo cerca donde se encontraba, pero no podía explicar aquella sensación que tenía era como su fuese algo bueno y malo a la vez… ¿Por qué?

Era algo indescriptible, su cuerpo se movía como si siempre hubiese hecho eso, algo raro. Además podía observar un resplandor blanco. Kagome salió apresuradamente del lugar donde estaba y fue hacia donde le guiaba esa _''sensación''_ así había pasado como 10 minutos pero solo vía arboles pero cada vez esa sensación estaba más cerca de ella, hasta que paró en seco.

—Sesshomaru… ¡qué sorpresa!—Habló una chica que estaba en una pluma que levitaba levemente a poca distancia del suelo, mientras que en una de sus manos sostenía una fragmento que parecía que era de una joya

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó con desinterés el youkay.

—Visitarte—Contestó de la misma forma aquella joven de ojos rojos como el vino o peor como la sangre...que raro color

—Mejor vete, Kagura—Ordenó Sesshomaru con fastidio

—Vine a pedirte una alianza entre nosotros—Propuso Kagura mientras que transformaba la pluma y la colocaba en su cabello

—No tengo porque aliarme contigo—Decretó Sesshomaru mientras retomaba su camino de vuelta hasta que se dio cuenta de ese olor entre los arbustos, aquel olor único e inconfundible. No era necesario mirar para saber que ella estaba ahí, percibía los nervios que ella sentía. Detestaba poder sentir esos pesares tan humanos.

—¿Podríamos hacer buen equipo? Piénsalo Sesshomaru vendré mañana…

La princesa de los vientos, quien no era más que una simple youkay sin gracia, se fue, dejando al poderoso demonio con la palabra en la boca. Al ver que esta mujer ya no molestaría más, miro al árbol con algunos arbustos cerca y ordenó:

—¡Sal de ahí!

Kagome algo enojada, nerviosa y sobretodo curiosa, salió sin chistar pero solo para preguntarle al de ojos ámbar:

—¿Quién era?

—Nadie que te incumba—Contestó Sesshomaru fingiendo desinterés, esta respuesta molesto más a la humana.

—¡Eres un idiota!—Gritó Kagome y salió corriendo de ese lugar, sin saber realmente porque lo hizo, por necesidad o algo, pero no le gustaba el hecho de que el demonio ocultara la presencia de esa mujer, no le gustaba ese tono altanero y mandón que tenía con ella y sobre todo, ese desinterés en sus ojos.

— _¿_ _Qué le pasa a esa mujer? Se está volviendo loca—Murmuro el platinado sin entender el comportamiento y la huida de la miko._

 _¿No te das cuenta?_

 _—¿De qué?_

 _La molestia que emite su cuerpo, yo siento más que tú, todo lo que siente como esos celos que tuvo de verte con otra_

 _—_ _Ella lleva unos días recién despertando, no recuerda nada ni a nadie. No puede pasar algo así en tan solo un par de días._

 _Ella está destinada a nosotros, siempre volverá a nosotros, no importa que pierda la memoria o se quede ciega, su alma nos busca y a mí me encanta, no me interesa que detestes los humanos, ¿no te das cuenta que esa hembra es perfecta para nosotros? ¿Qué nuestro padre nos eligió a una humana muy interesante además de hermosa? No es simple, es lo que necesitamos_

 _—Estupideces._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Kagome iba corriendo sin saber por qué estaba tan alterada, no podía explicar por qué le dio esa tristeza, molestia y miedo al verlo con esa mujer que tenia de nombre Kagura, una mujer muy hermosa, además de que era muy fuerte, además ¡volaba!

'' _Eran algo, ¿cómo pude pensar que un hombre como él estaba solo? Al final Rin tu si tendrás una madre…pero es obvio que yo nunca lo seré porque no quiero, no me incumbe y además de que él nunca me… ¿qué estoy pensando? ¡Demonios!''_

Kagome estaba más que confundida hasta que vio el rio de la mañana, decidió meterse a disfrutarlo, tal vez así dejara de pensar en tonterías .Se quitó la ropa hasta quedarse desnuda, doblo la ropa y entro en un instante y después gritó por reflejo.

—¡Esta muy fría!—Kagome entro sin saber que podía estar fría, después de que se acostumbrase al frío que había en el agua fue más adentro de aquel rió y disfrutó mientras empezaba a sumergirse en sus pensamientos y cerró sus ojos.

'' _Esa mujer que siempre veo, debe ser mi madre ya que ella me transmite esa calidez única y me dice cosas de las que me puedo tranquilizar, pero ¿qué habrá pasado con ella? ¿seguirá viva? Tal vez no…_

 _—¿Podríamos hacer buen equipo? Piénsalo Sesshomaru vendré mañana_

 _Esa mujer y Sesshomaru era, no, son pareja y yo aquí con Rin, debería irme, pero ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Tendré amigos?¿ Tendré enemigos?¿Estaré en enamorada de…?''_

—Humana—Kagome al escuchar esa voz abrió los ojos con fiereza y dirigió su mirada en donde provenía el dueño de aquella voz. En la orilla, estaba Sesshomaru parado y lanzó un kimono

 _—_ ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—Gritó Kagome y vio como el daiyoukay lanzó un kimono y ella lo agarro con facilidad dejando ver todo su parte superior al darse cuenta se sonroja y voltea agresivamente

—¡Lárgate!—Ordenó una furiosa Kagome.

—No me interesa verte, mujer—Terminó de decir esto y se fue, desapareciendo en los árboles.

—¡Pervertido!—Gritó Kagome al ver que ya se había ido.

Salió del agua y extendió el kimono, era simple pero bello, color blanco con detalles de color verde agua. Kagome se lo puso en seguida y vio como le quedaba más de una vez, le gustaba, parecía hasta hecho a su medida, aunque sentía que dejaba ver mucho sus pechos, este detalle no le importó.

—Pero que idiota es…—Susurró Kagome y se empezó a indagar en el bosque de paso que conseguía algunas frutas para la pequeña y ella, pero se paró en seco al ver en un tronco como estaba recostado Sesshomaru.

—Eres un pervertido—Susurró Kagome y empezó a dirigirse a la cabaña, pero fue detenía por el agarre en su brazo por Sesshomaru

—Te lo diré una vez más, no me interesa verte—Habló Sesshomaru y de pronto la estampo con rudeza en el tronco del árbol donde segundos antes él estaba recostado. Le enfurecía esta mujer, lo descontrolaba y eso era malo.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué estabas ahí?—Pregunto adolorida por el impacto entre su espalda y la textura del árbol.

—¿Qué no puedo?¿quién me manda?¿tú? No me hagas reír—Habló Sesshomaru mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona que para Kagome le resulta algo irritante.

—No me mientas, podía sentir tu mirada—Kagome bajo la mirada algo avergonzada al recordar como por unos instantes se sentía escaneada por la mirada del youkay, ella no estaba loca, enserio pudo sentir eso.

—Eso es lo que tú quisieras—Sesshomaru se acercó hacia el rostro de Kagome haciendo que ella se enrojeciera involuntariamente pero era tan notorio, esto eran las cosas que Yako le gustaba y excitaba.

 _¿Ves? Su cuerpo reacciona a nosotros._

—¡Aléjate de mí!—Gritó Kagome mientras trataba de alejar su rostro ya que podía sentir en la boca el aliento providente de aquel Lord, esto solo hacía que se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

—Primero explícame—Sesshomaru se alejó rápidamente dejando caer al suelo a Kagome.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Por qué me celas?

—Estás loco, yo no te celo—Contestó Kagome tratando de negar lo evidente.

—Explica tu actitud cuando estaba con Kagura—Exigió el peli blanco, era muy obvio que Kagome lo había reclamado de forma indirecta, se lo decía su instinto, además de Yako.

—Pues…pues…no te incumbe— Aclaró Kagome mientras bajaba la mirada y la ocultaba en su flequillo para no ver esa intimidante mirada del príncipe, esa mirada que en poco tiempo la hacía temblar. Y lo peor es que no sabía si por miedo o algo más.

—Sabes que sí—Recalcó Sesshomaru agarrándola de un brazo y aplastando hasta que escucho un quejido providente de la boca de aquella humana, la volvió a estampar con fuerza en el tronco y se apegó su cuerpo al de la humana y le susurro en el oído:

—Dime…

—No sé porque—Respondió Kagome toda sonrojada y nerviosa mientras temblaba del miedo, sentía un cosquilleo en el oído al escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru, tan cerca de ella, provocando un leve estremecimiento.

—No lo hagas otra vez—Ordenó Sesshomaru y tiró Kagome dejándola en el suelo mientras que escondía su rostro donde salió una silenciosa lagrima de sus ojos, claro que el youkay y su bestia interna lo notaron y pesar de que este estaba furioso y quería salir para consolar y tomar a esa humana pero el frio demonio, lo pudo controlar e hizo caso omiso.

 _Tenía que tratar así a esa mujer, ella no es suya, no la quiere tener, además pertenece al idiota de su hermano._

Eso él se decía, pero tenía que considerar que…

 _Tal vez mi orgullo y mi libertad podrían estar en juego pronto_ …


	5. Instinto youkay

— _kursiva_ — : Yaco habla.

 _kursiva :_ Pensamientos y/o Yaco se comunica solo con Sesshomaru.

* * *

 **.**

 **-V-**

 **Instinto youkay**

 **.**

* * *

.

En la aldea de la vieja Kaede, especialmente en la casa de la señora. Se encontraba un hanyou malherido gritando por la brusca curación que la exterminadora ejercía hacia él, habían encontrado al semi demonio en un estado grave y tuvieron que traerlo hasta la aldea para poder usar el botiquín de su amiga sacerdotisa.

—Inuyasha, eres un idiota.

—No me fastidies Sango—Habló el hanyou mientras aguantaba todos los fuertes apretones que Sango le proporcionaba.

—¿Algo sobre Kagome?—Preguntó Sango mientras cortaba el vendaje para empezar otro en diferente lugar

—Sí…creo.

Sango paro de hacer lo que hacía y le prestó atención a lo que diría Inuyasha, ella al ver que el hanyou no dice nada habló:

—¿Paso algo con ella?

—Es que no…no recuerdo—Tartamudeó Inuyasha mientras se ponía a pensar ¿por qué Kagome hizo lo que Sesshomaru le ordenó?, acaso ¿Kagome y él…? ¡No! era imposible, nunca pasaría eso ya que era algo ilógico.

—¡¿Cómo que no recuerdas?! Te recuerdo que es tu culpa que ella no esté aquí—Bramó furiosa Sango mientras acomodaba algunos vendajes en el botiquín de Kagome ya que ya había terminado de vendar todo las heridas graves de Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué siempre es mi culpa que esa tonta se vaya?

—Porque siempre te vas con Kikyo y la dejas, sabiendo que ella te sigue y tú de lo más normal estas con esa muerta y dejas de lado los sentimientos de Kagome ¡odio que hagas eso, Inuyasha!—Añadió Sango mientras fruncía el ceño y cruzaba los brazos, le dedicaba una mirada molesta a su compañero.

—¡Entonces porque me sigue!—Agregó con molestia el hibridó.

—¡Eres un estúpido!—Le dijo la peli negra, luego se paró y dejo la habitación de un portazo. Inuyasha estaba atónito y pensativo.

—Tal vez si sea mi culpa—Murmuró Inuyasha después de pensar todo lo que le había dicho Sango, esa noche que Kagome desapareció y su actitud cuando la encontró, pero había algo que no encajaba ¿por qué Kagome actúa así?...

Ese maldito de Sesshomaru había hecho algo.

—Dice que si la vio pero no sabe después que pasó…tiene una par de heridas que están feas, las demás son superficiales, sanara pronto creo.

—¿No comento nada?—Murmuró Miroku mientras se ponía a pensar.

—No dijo nada más, nos pusimos a pelear y yo salí de ahí—Le dijo Sango mientras acomodaba su futón y el de Shipoo.

—¡Es un perro tonto!—Gritó Shipoo molesto quien estaba en el hombro de Miroku, si ese mitad bestia no fuera detrás de Kikyo cada vez que ve esas serpientes estas cosas no pasarían o eso pensaba el pequeño zorro.

—Iré a hablar con él—Agregó el monje después de pararse y dejar al zorro en el suelo junto a la exterminadora.

—Pero…

—Tranquila Sango si quieres que después venga para hacerte compañía, espérame— y guiño el ojo coquetamente, nada nuevo.

—¡Cállese y quédese con Inuyasha! ¡pobre de que lo vea por aquí!—Bramo una molesta Sango mientras que discretamente sus mejillas se tenían.

—Sango no seas tan dura con este pobre e inofensivo monje—Dijo Miroku tratando de victimizarse.

—Hasta mañana, excelencia.

Dada por terminada la conversación, el monje cerró la puerta dirigiéndose a la pequeña cabaña de al lado donde Inuyasha estaba. Por otro lado Sango se quedó intrigada por saber lo que Inuyasha sabía de su amiga, pero su coraje con él era grande, ya mañana él le contaría.

.

* * *

.

—Inuyasha dime que paso—Exigió el monje mientras se sentaba para escuchar la explicación del hanyou.

—Pues, cuando pude detectar el olor de Kagome la encontré y ella actuó como si no me conociera …parecía otra persona, estaba enojada pero parecía que ni ella misma sabía por qué, después apareció Sesshomaru le ordenó que se alejara de mí y ella como si fuera normal le hizo caso y no solo eso sino que lo defendió y dijo que me odiaba—Una pequeña pausa hizo el de orejas, pues decir lo último le causa dolor, pero continuó,:— Cuando dije mi nombre le provocó un dolor o eso creo, ya que se quejó y bueno pelee con Sesshomaru de ahí ya no recuerdo nada más, hasta que desperté aquí.

—¿Kagome estaba con Sesshomaru?—Preguntó el monje quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—Si

—¿Por qué Kagome hizo caso a Sesshomaru con lo de alejarse?

—Eso quisiera saber

Los dos empezaron a pensar por su propia voluntad, no había muchas pistas del porque Kagome actuaba así o Sesshomaru la mantenía a su lado, sabiéndose que él odiaba a los humanos a excepción de la niña ¿y si Naraku la acato y ella pudo escapar? ¿o si tenía alguna enfermedad? Muchas preguntas tenía Miroku pero no entendía nada, por más enojada que estuviera la señorita nunca haría algo como lo que dijo Inuyasha.

—¿Actuaba como si no te conociera, verdad?—Preguntó Miroku rompiendo el silencio que reino durante unos minutos.

—Sí, ya te lo dije—Contestó con desganó el hanyou quien empezaba a aburrirse de esta situación.

Miroku sintió como si un foco se prendiera en su cabeza, más bien recordó algunas ocasiones…

—Tal vez ella perdió la memoria—Habló el monje dando una opción, tal vez podía haber sido manipulada por alguna de las extensiones de Naraku pero sabiendo lo importante que era Kagome no la hubiera dejado viva.

—¡¿Eso es posible?!

—Pues se habrá golpeado la cabeza y quedo inconsciente, Sesshomaru tal vez la encontró y pues la acogió—Eso era algo más razonable que lo de Naraku, recordó algunos sucesos _-antes de conocer a sus amigos-_ que algunas señoritas que eran atacadas por demonios y que por huir se golpearon la cabeza tenía como consecuencia la pérdida de memoria.

—¡Imposible! Él odia a los humanos nunca llevaría a Kagome.

—Pues él lleva a una niña, así tal vez haga una excepción con la señorita—Comentó el monje.

—¿Tú crees?—Inuyasha preguntó algo molesto.

—Recuerda que ella olvidó todo, no sabe quién es su amigo o quién es su enemigo. Si se encontró con Sesshomaru y él la está protegiendo es obvio que quiera quedarse con él porque solo eso recuerda.

—Mierda…¿y ella volverá a reconocernos?

—Imagino que sí, a veces cuando me quedaba en aldeas y este caso se presentaba yo solía quedarme para rezar por su salud, la familia me lo pedía y las personas se sanaban con el tiempo algunas duraban un día otros una semana y así. Hubo un caso en el que pasaron tres semanas y no sanaba pero recordaba por sus sueños y así conectaba su vida.

—¿Y recordó todo?

—No lo sé, yo me fui porque había obtenido una nueva pista de Naraku y no podía quedarme ahí. Sabía que no era cuestión de espiritualidad sino de un golpe en la cabeza o alguna fuerte impresión.

—¿Una impresión?

—Es que hubo una señora que perdió la memoria pero no tenía algún golpe en la cabeza pero como fue atacada por un demonio desagradable pues imagino que le causo semejante miedo que por olvidar eso, olvido todo. Ella se suicidó a los días.

—Tenemos que traerla. Sesshomaru puede matarla si él quiere.

—Si te rechazo fue por algo, no tenemos que forzarla porque será peor. Deja que recuerde mediante los sueños…eso ayudara mucho-Dijo Miroku mientras pasaba su mano por el mentón.

—No Miroku, hay que traerla para que pase tiempo con nosotros, así recordara todo.

—Inuyasha será peor entiende, ella volverá, dale unas semanas—Explicó Miroku con tranquilidad.

—Estas loco si crees que la dejare unas semanas con ese imbécil de Sesshomaru—Gruño el chico perro—La traeré en una semana, no dejare pasar más tiempo.

Miroku no respondió, decidió evitar una discusión innecesaria pues al final Inuyasha hará lo que es mejor la señorita. Los dos cayeron en un profundó sueño después de todo fue un día pesado y más para el hanyou que necesitaba recuperarse lo antes posible.

.

* * *

.

 _Al día siguiente._

Kagome estaba algo pensativa pues ayer pasaron muchas cosas nuevas, conoció a dos personas desagradables para ella, por ambas sentía rechazo. La chica de ojos rojos era muy arrogante y además podía sentir algo malo en ella, algo familiar y malévolo, con el chico de ojos ámbar era más raro todavía pues tenía rencor por él pero no pudo evitar sentir mucha tristeza y preocupación cuando lo vio mal herido. Además Sesshomaru y él se conocían pero el demonio no decía nada o tal vez no quería decir nada.

—Me gusta su kimono, señorita Kagome—Añadió una alegre Rin quien jugaba con sus flores que había recolectado en el atardecer pasado.

—Gracias, Rin.

—Mi amo se lo dio ¿verdad?—Cuestionó la pequeña quien dejo a un lado todas sus flores y puso atención a la respuesta de la señorita.

—Si—Contesto la miko sin prestar mucha atención a su entorno, seguía en su mundo o bueno, construyendo el suyo.

—Vio que mi amo no es malo—Comentó una esperanzada niña, pues para ella poco a poco se van a ir juntando sus dos personas favoritas, que el amo Sesshomaru le haya regalado un kimono es algo bueno.

—Tienes razón—Respondió irónicamente lazando una ligera risa. _Si supieras, pequeña. Ese hombre es un bruto por más que dormí boca abajo me sigue doliendo la espalda por el golpe con el árbol, pero me las va a pagar. Es un imbécil y un estúpido y un…_

 _Fragmento_

—Ahora vengo.

Sin esperar respuesta de la niña, Kagome salió con rapidez de aquel campo de flores y siguió a esa _sensación_ , la misma que sintió ayer cuando vio a Sesshomaru con esa mujer. Corrió más de 15 minutos aunque pareciera que fue una hora. Kagome cansada decidió caminar pues sintió _eso_ muy cerca.

Se detuvo en seco al ver la figura de Kagura bajando de una gran pluma, se ocultó detrás de un árbol y trató de ser lo más sigilosa posible, miró al daiyoukay que estaba descansando cerca de un árbol.

—Sesshomaru, ya pensaste lo que te propuse—Tomo iniciativa a una conversación la princesa de los vientos.

—No, es mi respuesta.

—Sabes que podríamos hacer el mejor dúo, Sesshomaru, te puedo dar información de los movimientos de Naraku y tú te encargas del resto. Nada que el Lord de las tierras del oeste no pueda—Explico Kagura tratando de convencer al demonio.

 _¿Naraku? Naraku…yo conozco ese nombre, pero ¿de dónde?_

La miko sintió miedo, algo le decía que escapara y su vista empezó a fallarle, comenzó a parpadear y en su cabeza se instalaron unos ojos rojos que transmitían maldad pura. Kagome retrocedió haciendo un pequeño ruido que fue percibido por ambos youkays presentes.

 _Estúpida_

—Kagome…—Murmuró Kagura mientras veía como a la mencionada entre los árboles.

—Sal de ahí—Ordenó el demonio y esta solo obedeció. La de ojos rojos no le pasó desapercibido esta acción por parte de ambos, la humana obedeciendo al Lord y este ordenando tranquilamente como si supiera que estaba ahí.

—Sesshomaru, mátala—Probo en decir.

—Tú no me das órdenes.

Algo raro había aquí, ¿qué hacia la sacerdotisa sin Inuyasha cerca? Lo iba averiguar pero tenía que regresar al punto por el que estaba ahí.

—Sesshomaru piensa en que podríamos vencer a Naraku—Dijo Kagura regresando al tema de su interés.

—Kagura, vete—Mandó Sesshomaru harto del olor y la presencia de la mujer de los vientos.

—Pero Sesshomaru…

—Lárgate—Le gruño Sesshomaru a Kagura amenazándola de manera simbólica, más bien de manera perruna. La youkay sintió una corriente recorriendo su cuerpo, señal de que iba a salir algo mal, era hora de retirarse.

—No tienes corazón—Murmuró Kagura con la intención de que el demonio lo escuchara.

—Tonterías—Dicho esto Sesshomaru se levantó y empezó a caminar para poder buscar otro lugar donde pudiera estar tranquilo. Por otro lado la miko no sabía si seguirlo o quedarse…

—Ven—Ordenó el demonio perro sabiendo que esta tenía esa inquietud.

Kagura solo se elevó a los cielos y vio a esa sacerdotisa, acompañante de Inuyasha, con Sesshomaru y se volvió a preguntar ¿por qué esa niña estaba con él? ¿por qué él actuaba como si la protegiera?

 _Sesshomaru no protege a nadie._

Pero era obvio que él la estaba protegiendo indiscretamente –mantenerla a su lado era una prueba-, ese demonio no lleva a alguien así como así en su grupo primero esa niña humana llamada Rin, ahora la acompañante de _Inuyasha ¿qué demonios pasaba ahí? ¿pasara algo entre ellos?_

La princesa de los vientos se empezó a reír por su último pensamiento.

Eso era totalmente imposible, estaba delirando. El daiyoukay podrá proteger a dos humanas pero a tener algo con la sacerdotisa, es algo insólito…¡Una sacerdotisa! Alguien pura y enemiga de los demonios, además estaba el orgullo del lord y que ella nunca lo permitiría.

 _Primero muerta antes que ver eso._

—¿Por qué estabas ahí?—Interrogó Sesshomaru una vez comprobado de que la demonesa había dejado el lugar.

—Pasaba por ahí.

—Deja de mentir—Gruño Sesshomaru y la miro tratando de intimidarla, pero la humana no se dejó.

 _Es ella, esa es la sacerdotisa que conocimos._

—No lo hago—Engaño otra vez, pero manteniendo la mirada en la del lord. Si quería que se lo creyera tenía que demostrarle.

—Tú corriste y te detuviste en ese lugar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Preguntó Kagome admitiendo todo indirectamente. Volteo para poder evitar el contacto visual y reír por lo estúpido que había sido su afirmación. Que estúpida fui, debí seguir negándolo. Ahora a soportar su "yo lo es todo".

— _Porque te puedo sentir_ —Contesto una voz algo rara, no era esa voz calmada y fría que poseía el demonio, esta era burlona y daba miedo. Eso sintió la humana, pero quiso creer que se imaginó eso. Decidió volver a darle la cara al demonio y dijo:

—Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?

— _Que te puedo sentir, te puedo oler sacerdotisa…te veo desde hace mucho_ —Volvió a responder esa voz, Kagome miro a los ojos del daiyoukay pero no eran dorados, cambiaron a rojos ¿cómo paso eso?

Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que no debía estar ahí. Que ya había vivido algo parecido.

¡Escapa!

Sin decir nada más, salió corriendo por la dirección donde ella creía que estaba la pequeña y el demonio sapo. Corrió y corrió, entre árboles y arbustos llego al campo de flores donde se supone que debían estar los acompañantes de Sesshomaru, pero no había nadie, aunque un poco más tranquila pero cansada decidió tomar un pequeño descanso y regresar al campamento, pues ya era tarde.

Kagome empezó a caminar paso lento hacia los árboles, pero al pasar el tronco de uno, sintió una ráfaga y delante suyo se hizo presente ese demonio que no era el daiyoukay que conocía

— _No escaparas de mí_.

—¿Qui-quién eres?—Tartamudeo Kagome al sentirlo cerca de ella, admitía tener miedo pero no dejaría que se demostrara o bueno lo intentaría pues no sabía con quién estaba lidiando.

— _Soy Sesshomaru, ¿acaso no me ves?_ —Pregunto burlándose.

—Tú no eres Sesshomaru, él no es así—Respondió algo molesta la miko, por la sorna que poseía este ente.

— _Tienes razón, yo soy Yaco…pero tú y yo ya nos conocemos —_ Comento el demonio, acercándose más a la humana, esta al notar esto comenzó a retroceder, provocando una risa en el demonio,— _¿qué pasa? ¿acaso tienes miedo?_

—¿Yo de ti?—Pregunto algo nerviosa,—Como crees.

— _¿Y porque retrocedes si yo me acerco_? _¿Por qué huelo ese miedo?_ —Preguntó en voz baja, pues estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para escuchar susurros entre ambos.

—Es que me siento incomoda, Yaco—Murmuró Kagome dispuesta a tratar de separarse del hombre presente.

— _Que bien se escucha en tus labios mi nombre, te eligieron bien—_ Comento el perro, acariciando su cabello y pasando sus dedos por ellos. Sedoso y largo, además olía bien. _Gracias por elegirla para mí, hasta en esto es perfecta._

—Sesshomaru, ya basta de bromas…tenemos que regresar a ver a la pequeña Rin.

— _¡Entiende que soy Yaco! No me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces_ —Amenazo el de ojos rojos haciendo que esta vez la miko sintiera un miedo profundo, si era real todo, este no era un Sesshomaru tranquilo e indiferente era un Sesshomaru hablador y algo efusivo-voluble.

—Quiero que vuelva Sesshomaru, por favor—Con esto dicho, cerró los ojos tratando de despertar como si de un sueño se tratase. Porque eso quería que fuese, quería recordar todo, saber las respuestas de todas las preguntas que se había hecho en estos días. Quería volver a vivir…

—No llores.

Kagome abrió sus ojos al volver a escuchar esa voz tranquila, volvió a ver esos ojos ámbares que destilaban frialdad. ¿Qué había pasado? No importaba pero ya no estaba ese ente que le calaba los huesos.

Sin pensarlo abrazo al lord que estaba delante, lo abrazo porque era lo único que tenía junto a Rin y Jaken, porque había vuelto a ser él.

—No vuelvas a ser ese hombre—Le pidió con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y mojando la ropa de Sesshomaru.

—Apártate.

La miko se separó de él algo apenada por la situación, pero estaba aliviada, no importaba lo indiferente que era el de ojos dorados, prefería esta versión. Camino sin más que decir y era seguida por él, vieron la fogata que habían preparado sus acompañantes y se acercaron, corrección, ella se acercó pero antes de separarse del demonio, este le susurró.

—Tratare de que no veas a Yaco, pero no es algo que pueda controlar en estas épocas.

Sesshomaru sin más que decir se alejó y mantuvo una distancia prudente de sus protegidos, dejando a la sacerdotisa con algo de temor que fue pasado a segundo plano con la alegría de la pequeña.

.

— _Sesshomaru, ella me vera muchas veces y créeme estoy ansioso. Aunque te prefiera._

 _._

* * *

.

Espero que les guste, gracias por leer.


End file.
